Batman: Battle of the New 52
by Dead stroke360
Summary: When Bruce and Diana are interrupted on there date by New 52 Superman and WonderWoman a fierce battle begins.


Bruce and Diana walked down the street. They had just enjoyed a lovely date and now there were heading back to Wayne Manor to watch a movie or two. A rack outside of a comic store caught their attention. The rack held New 52 Superman and WonderWoman comics. "Ugh these comics are just annoying me. I mean look at this! Clark and I have no chemistry what so ever" Diana spoke in annoyance. "I know Diana" Bruce replied. "But there is one thing that comic cant do, and that's break us apart" he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. The two returned to Wayne Manor. "I will be right back Diana I need to check something in the Batcave" Bruce walked over to a bookshelf and opened it up reveling the Batcave.

He walked down the steps and approached the large computer on his desk. He looked at his desk. Paper was scattered around and on the other side was a spell book. "I must have borrowed it from Zattana and forgot to return it" he thought out loud. A noise sounded from the distance. Bruce turned his gaze over to the portal on the other side of the Batcave. A blue vortex opened up and bright lights shined. Bruce stepped back watching the portal.

He climbed the ladder that took him up on the catwalk. He leaped behind the glass tank that held his suit.

Two figures stepped out of the portal. Bruce peered his head out slightly to see what had appeared. It was Superman and Diana. That's impossible Diana was upstairs, Bruce thought in his head. Suddenly the colors and pattern of their suits caught his eyes. There the New 52 versions he murmured. Bruce needed to get into his suit but he couldn't cause to much of a distraction. He slowly crept down the ladder and got to his knees. He began crawling silently across the floor.

"Where are we?" New 52 WonderWoman looked around. Clark shrugged. "It looks like the Batcave but something is off about it" He looked around. Bruce grabbed a Batarang off his desk, and also his x-ray vision goggles. He flung the Batarang in the air and watched as it sliced through the light bulbs on the ceiling. Soon the room turned dark as night. Bruce put on his goggles and quickly ran to the ladder and up he went. He grabbed his suit and fled before Clark could use his x-ray vision to track him. Diana turned her head and saw Bruce with his suit. "What took you so long?" she narrowed his eyes. "No time Diana, Clark and Diana from the New 52 came through the portal" he replied. Diana clutched her fists. "Lets give them a piece of our mind"

Bruce and Diana quickly put on their suits. Bruce put something in his utility belt. "What's that for?" Diana looked at him. "It's a spell book I borrowed from Zattana. As we know Clark's weakness is magic as well as kryptonite, but were all out of that" he smirked. The two walked outside. If they were going to battle it would be better that Wayne Manor wont get damaged.

Clark used his x-ray vision and saw an emergency light switch. He pulled the switch and lights flickered on. "Come on Diana lets go explore" Suddenly a cry for help hit Clarks ears. "Someone is in trouble!" They raced off and outside. Suddenly the two stopped. They came face to face with Batman and WonderWoman. "Two Diana's?" Clark looked confused. "Its not our Batman, and im right here, this must be a alternate universe" Diana glared at her counterpart. Superman's eyes glowed red as he looked at Batman. Suddenly New 52 WonderWoman charged at WonderWoman. They both began a fierce battle leaving Bruce and Clark to themselves. Clark fired his lazers at Bruce, but he quickly flipped over to the side. Bruce flung four smoke pellets to the floor sending smoke filling the air. Bruce leaped behind a tree and quickly flipped through the spell book looking for the right one. Suddenly Clark grasped his hands around the tree and pulled it out of the ground. "Cant hide Bruce" Clark smirked. Bruce rolled over to the side as another blast of lazers went flying at him. Bruce flipped to the next page and found the spell he needed. Bruce ran up to Clark and shouted the words off the page. Suddenly the sound of Thunder went off. Clark fell to the floor. He looked at his self. His skin was turning pale gray and he felt his strength fading. "What did you do to me?!" Clark shouted. Bruce smirked, "The spell must be working. The side affects did include a loose of strength and sickness increase"

Clark swung his fist at Bruce, but he quickly caught it and jabbed his foot into Clarks face. Bruce swiftly punched Clark in the face twice, and then side kicked him in the legs, chest, and face, at a quick pace. Clark grabbed Bruce's cape and swung him two times before releasing him. Bruce went flying into a tree. Clark fired his lazers through the trees roots snapping them. The tree tipped over on smashed down onto Bruce. His breath shot out of him and pain surged through his body. Clark flung the tree aside and grabbed Bruce by the throat. Superman flung him into the air and fired his lazers once again. This time the lazers met Batman's flesh. Batman landed on the floor and launched himself to his feet. Batman flung three batarangs at Superman. Superman moved side-to-side deflecting the first two, but the last one blasted him in the face. Batman leaped up and kicked Superman in the jaw, making his head jerk backwards. Batman cracked his forearm spikes across Superman's neck, flipping him over. Batman finished off by slamming his foot down on Superman's spine. Clark swung his fist under Batman's foot knocking him to the floor. Clark quickly got to his feet. He let out a deep breath, covering Batman in a wave of frost. Batman got to his feet and glared at him. Superman charged at Batman and punched him across the chest twice, then slammed his fist upward against Batman's chin sending him flying into the air. Superman raced off and grabbed Batman's neck. The spell would ware off soon and Batman would have to finish the fight or he would die.

Batman pulled two tazers from his utility belt and jabbed them against Superman's neck. Superman shirked as bolts of electricity entered his systems. Batman rammed his face into Superman's then kneed him twice in the jaw, breaking free from his hold. Batman went flying down. Suddenly Superman ran at him and smacked his fist across Batman's face sending him flying across the ground. Batman face planted into the floor and a trail of dirt was left behind from the impact. Batman got to his feet and he no longer could fight. Superman stood over him. Clark was also running out of strength but he managed longer. Superman grabbed Batman's suit collar and raised his fist.

Suddenly a green light flashed in their face. Superman groaned and fell to the floor unconscious. WonderWoman stood there with kryptonite in her hands. "How did you find that?" Bruce stared at her. "Alfred told me. He said you keep it in a safe place" she replied with a smile. "Where is the other one of you?" Batman asked. WonderWoman pointed to the tied up woman behind her. "Lets get them back to their dimension" he rasped.

Bruce opened the vortex as Diana dragged the two across the floor. They sent the two back to there dimension. "Are you wounded?" Diana looked at him. "Im fine" he replied. Bruce took off his suit, reveling his deep wounds. Bruce fell over but Diana caught him. "Come on, lets take you to the watchtower and get you treated" she said softly.

Bruce opened his eyes. The justice league stood around him. "Your awake!" Diana walked up to Bruce. She leaned down and kissed him. "You're my hero Bruce"


End file.
